


Случайная встреча (Casual meeting)

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он дожидается окончания суда над отцом, она пришла в Министерство по своим делам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайная встреча (Casual meeting)

В зал суда Драко не пустили. Потоптавшись у закрытых дверей, он вернулся в Атриум и сел на край недавно восстановленного фонтана, уныло рассматривая носки собственных ботинок.  
Хотелось верить, что с отцом все будет хорошо. Благодарность Поттера, сотрудничество со следствием, фактическое неучастие в битве за Хогвартс… Но ведь могут припомнить Первую войну, ложь об Империусе, взятки. Что тогда?  
Сам Драко считал, что легко отделался: штраф, некоторые ограничения, контроль аврората в течение трех лет. Благо, ни мадам Розмерта, ни Уизли, ни Кэти Белл не стали предъявлять обвинения.  
Суды над большей частью Пожирателей уже закончились, наиболее тяжкие преступления рассматривали в первую очередь. Это внушало некоторую надежду, что…  
— Малфой? — Он вздрогнул, услышав свою фамилию, и поднял взгляд. Грейнджер, чуть менее растрепанная, чем обычно, стояла перед ним, прижимая к груди какую-то папку. — Ты чего тут сидишь?  
— Отца судят.  
— Ясно, — удивление в ее глазах сменилось сочувствием. — Его не посадят, не беспокойся. Это я точно знаю.  
— А что… что тогда с ним будет? — Раньше Драко никогда бы не унизился до выспрашивания информации у грязнокровки, но ожидание было невыносимым.  
Грейнджер присела рядом, пожала плечами.  
— Не уверена, но, кажется, примерно то же, что и с тобой. Только чуть строже.  
— Ты знаешь вердикт по моему делу?  
— По всем делам, Малфой, — Грейнджер кривовато усмехнулась. — И на трети, если не больше, была свидетелем…  
Неужели и на его слушании сидела? Драко ее не помнил. Впрочем, он вообще очень смутно помнил, что тогда было.  
— А почему не выступаешь сейчас?  
— Потому что все наши показания — мои, Гарри и Рона — уже записаны, перепроверены, рассмотрены и подшиты к другим. В нашем присутствии больше не нуждаются.  
— И как же Визенгамот справляется без героев войны?  
— На удивление прекрасно, — сухо ответила Грейнджер. «С Темным лордом бы так разбирались», — отчетливо послышалось Драко в этой фразе.  
— А что ты тогда здесь делаешь?  
— Отказ от диплома подписывала, — она взмахнула папкой. — Нам троим их без экзаменов выдали.  
— Грейнджер, — Драко помолчал, подбирая слова. — Только не говори, что сомневаешься в своей способности честно сдать экзамены на те же двенадцать «Превосходно», или сколько их там у тебя стоит.  
— Я пропустила целый год.  
— За месяц нагонишь.  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, Малфой.  
— А ты врешь, Грейнджер. Ты же знаешь, что это нехорошо?  
— Вот же зараза липучая, — возмутилась она, но — что удивительно — раздражения в ее голосе не прозвучало. — Малфой, вот уж кто бы говорил.  
Они помолчали: Драко не знал, что спрашивать; Грейнджер, видимо, было нечего сказать.  
— А ты не возвращаешься? — Грейнджер все-таки заговорила первой. — Я знаю, что некоторые из ваших подали заявления…  
МакГонагалл разрешила семикурсникам вернуться в школу — по ее мнению, учебный процесс сильно пострадал из-за Кэрроу и нестабильной обстановки. Магглорожденные, пропустившие год, вернулись все. Остальные разделились: большая часть предпочла сдать ЖАБА. Драко был среди них. Результаты вышли несколько хуже, чем получились бы после нормальной подготовки, но вполне приемлемы, и он ими удовлетворился.  
— Нет.  
— Жаль.  
— Жаль? — переспросил Драко, вкладывая в одно слово гораздо более длинное и эмоциональное «Грейнджер, у тебя с головой все в порядке?» — Ты же меня ненавидишь.  
— Вообще-то, нет. Все эти насмешки, подлянки, попытки задеть-оскорбить — они раздражали, и только. А теперь-то и вовсе их всерьез не воспримешь. Так, детские каверзы…  
— Угу, — буркнул Драко и потер ухо, мгновенно занывшее, стоило только вспомнить давнюю историю с драконьим детенышем. — И мне же за эти каверзы больше всех и доставалось. То баллы снимут и не вернут, то в мерзкого хорька превратят…  
— Хорек вышел очень даже милый, — возразила Грейнджер. — А все наказания ты честно заслужил.  
Она немного помолчала и неожиданно добавила:  
— Мне будет не хватать того, прежнего Хогвартса...  
— Знаешь, Грейнджер, — медленно начал Драко, стараясь говорить как можно более высокомерно, — если ты так страдаешь без моего внимания, я могу посылать письма… Двадцать оскорблений и насмешек в неделю тебе хватит?  
Грейнджер прыснула.  
— Знаешь, Малфой… — сквозь смех начала она.  
— Гермиона! — звонкий голос прервал их разговор. У одного из каминов стояла самая младшая Уизли. — Гермиона, пошли, опоздаем!  
— Иду! — Грейнджер вскочила с места. — До встречи, Малфой!  
— Угу, лет этак через девятнадцать, — пробурчал он.  
Не пройдя и пяти шагов, Грейнджер обернулась.  
— Знаешь, Малфой, — она на секунду прикусила губу, а потом хитро улыбнулась, — я буду ждать твоих писем.


End file.
